


The Lions' Den

by misato



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Like jeez, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Religion, just a silly writing warm up, mentions of it at least, since ive been extra inactive, thought i would upload it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misato/pseuds/misato
Summary: “Can I stay the night?” he asks, opening the door.Usually, it’s a kiss on the cheek, a spritz of Rob’s cologne, a dab of cheap concealer over a hickey, and Joseph’s gone.





	The Lions' Den

**Author's Note:**

> i know dream daddy is dead but here y'all go. this isn't much but i'm trying to get back into writing fic.

Addiction can ruin a man.

For Joseph, his temptations range from licking the brownie batter off the spoon to the roughness of a shot of liquor down his throat to the feeling of Robert’s mouth trailing over his thighs every other weekend.

The court only awarded him partial custody, so Mary’s at the house now, probably tucking the kids into bed before a long, sleepless night of wine and Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers.

And Joseph, well, he’s with Robert.

They’re lying in a bed that smells like cologne and sex and what Joseph hopes isn’t bong water. 

“I’m gonna smoke, you want to?” Robert says. 

Speak of the devil.

“Church in the morning,” Joseph groans, and stands up to go to the bathroom. 

It’d be nice to brush his teeth before bed. His mouth tastes a little like jizz. 

Robert shrugs and reaches for the nightstand.

“Suit yourself, pretty.”

Joseph lives in suitcases now, and so he digs through the mess of polo shirts and khakis until he finds a little plastic baggie with his toothbrush in it.

He takes a piss, washes his hands in the sink, and stares at his reflection. He sighs and thumbs at his collarbone.

Rob might’ve gotten a little rough tonight. Mary’s going to make fun of him at the church potluck. She still shows up to those things with the kids, and Joseph is going to have to button his collar higher than usual. Again.

_ So you’ve done up the top button again, Joe?  _ Mary will simper. 

He doesn’t ever have it in him to say anything back.

Not that she actually cares. She and Robert have been friends for a while now, even before the divorce. They probably compare and contrast the things he says in bed over brunch. Mimosas and gossip. Sounds right up her alley.

He brushes, spits, and rinses his mouth. Minty fresh.

“Can I stay the night?” he asks, opening the door.

Usually, it’s a kiss on the cheek, a spritz of Rob’s cologne, a dab of cheap concealer over a hickey, and Joseph’s gone.

Robert blows out a thick stream of smoke and nods.

Joseph grabs a shirt and pulls it on, then heads for the bed.

It’s silent as Joseph curls up at the furthest corner of the bed. He pretends to be asleep, not looking up as Robert coughs his way through a cloud of smoke. And another. And another.

“I know you’re not asleep, doll,” Robert chuckles, finally dropping the lighter on the nightstand with a decisive click.

His words would’ve sounded derisive any other day, but now there’s a gentleness to his voice as he pulls the blanket over the two of them and snuggles close.

“Hey,” Robert murmurs, his lips pressing a chapped kiss against Joseph’s shoulder. “You okay?”

Joseph turns, kisses him softly, and Robert catches his lip between his teeth and sucks hard.

He chuckles against the other man’s mouth as his hands wander.

“Not now,” Joseph says. “You’re stoned out of your mind, Rob.”

“Maybe so,” Robert says slowly, as if tasting the words.

“Go to sleep,” Joseph sighs, and rolls back over.

“Why?” Robert says, and puffs a laugh into Joseph’s neck. 

“I’ve got a sermon in the morning. For the kids.”

Rob shakes his head.

“For the kids,” he mutters.

“That’s right,” Joseph says, and tugs the blanket further over his shoulders.

“Aw, don’t steal the covers. What’s the story?” 

“What?”

“The story you’re teaching,” Robert chuckles. “The fairytale, whatever you wanna call it.”

“Oh,” Joseph says. “The Bible passage, you mean.”

“Yeah.”

“Daniel in the lions’ den.”

Robert wheezes.

“For the kids, huh? That one was fucked up, Joe.”

Joseph sighs.

“Go to sleep, Robert.”

“Fine,” he growls.

There’s a beat of silence, and then he says,

“Do you believe all that anymore?”

“The Bible stories?” Joseph asks, turning towards the other man. “The fairytales?” 

Their foreheads bump together as Joseph snuggles closer and Robert nods.

“I do. Gotta believe in something, right?”

“What about the ‘man shall not lie with man?’” Robert asks.

That’s what everyone asks. As if he’s had the big gay conversation with God Himself.

“You know that’s not true. He loves all of us. Go to sleep.”

Robert relents and shuts his eyes.

“Night, babe.”

Joseph barely sleeps a wink.

When he does dream, he sees nothing but lions, prowling around Robert’s house, mouths charmed shut by God’s will.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading guys!  
> drop some ddadds requests in the comments, maybe i'll fill them. i write rob/joe and damien/dadsona mostly.


End file.
